


Stone Heart

by MadSketch



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Ancient Greece, M/M, i'm sorry for what i'm doing to you otoya/ren, masato/tokiya if you squint, otherwise it is angst and fluffl all the way, ranmaru is king of sparta, reiji is king of Athens, syo is hermes btw, very hard, violence happens at part3, warning : this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSketch/pseuds/MadSketch
Summary: Otoya, a young and merry soldier, is sent by his king to kill a monster said to be terrorizing Greece. But what Otoya found is not a merciless creature turning people into stone statue, it's a saddened heart as lonely as his.





	Stone Heart

« You know why I called you for, don’t you Otoya ?»  
« Yes, your Highness.» answered the red-haired foot-soldier, kneeling before the King of Athens.

Reiji smiled, crossing his legs, his head resting on his fist. The well-sewn green toga draping him marked his slim body, the whole figure enhancing his supremacy as he looked down on the young soldier.  
The boy was staring at his feet, his arm resting on his knee, his other hand ready to grab his sword. No one could look directly at the king if not authorised, even though Otoya was one of Reiji’s favourites.

«I want you to go and kill a monster. It’s terrorising citizens all over Greece. Do you understand how it would impact one’s kingdom if a soldier went home with its head ?» Reiji asked, a sly smile on his face.

«I do, your Highness. Athens’ reputation would be the greatest of all if its soldiers were to kill the monster.» Otoya nodded. His ruby-like iris tried to look up to the king but soon looked at his feet again.

«Then you’ll go. Be careful. The monster is said to have snakes for hair and its eyes full of evil power which petrify anyone looking into it. My young Otoya, you are the only one brave enough I can ask for such a task. Honour your city.»

«Yes, your Highness.» Otoya got up, saluting Reiji before exiting the room.

The sun was high in the sky and shining bright, making Otoya’s hair and eyes the prettiest red someone would ever see. He sighed, looking at his sword. A monster, huh ? Petrifying its opponent ... It would be a miracle if he came home alive after that. But the redhead was not into giving up or losing hope. His king was counting on him ! He even said he was the most courageous of his men. 

«Hey Otoya ! What’s this smile for, today ?» called a voice.

The young boy turned around and smiled even more, approaching the man.

«Ryuuya ! The King charged me for a .. kinda difficult task but do you imagine how the others will think of me if I come home victorious ?! I won’t be «the small kid everyone must protect» any more !»

Ryuuya laughed. «I don’t think you get the right meaning behind this ... What’s your task about ?»

«Killing a monster ! Its head is covered in snakes and its gaze can petrify. Horrible, right ? I wonder why the Gods are leaving it to be ...»

«O-Otoya ...» Ruuya’s face was a bit pale. The poor boy didn’t know what he was up to fight. «The King is sending you killing the Gorgon. Its victims are from all Greece, it killed tons of citizens !»

«Well, someone must beat it, then !» Otoya smiled, proud to be the one chosen for the task.

Ryuuya sighed. He would pray the Gods to keep the kid safe.

«Then, I’ll offer you this sword. The one you own has seen so many enemies it won’t last long against a monster.» The man took a one-hand sword, brand new, from his stand.

«I can’t accept ! You spend hours on it, your work must be paid !»

«It will be paid by your victory, mister Hero ~»

Otoya smiled and took the weapon, admiring its sharp blade. He walked backward, swinging it in the air.

«It’s so light ! It’s way easier to fight with it than the old one. Thanks, Ryuuya!» Otoya was almost jumping, excited to fight with his brand new blade. The monster wouldn’t last long.  
A strand of pink hair caught Otoya’s sight and he almost jumped over Ruuya’s stand.

«Ringo ! You’re here !»

The latter took some steps back, passing his head through the door of the small house. His arms seemed to be full with whatever he was holding.

«Hey my sunshine boy ! How you’re doing ? Be careful with your sword, you don’t want to slit someone’s throat up by accident.»

«I’m being careful ! And I’m fine, you’re as busy as usual ?» Otoya put down his sword anyway.

«Always. The shop, the house.. Kids don’t make it easier.» The pink-haired man sighed. He was babysitting children of the neighbourhood while helping Ryuuya with the armour shop. Otoya never found how he could keep up with everything all day long. An afternoon of training would get the better of the soldier sometimes.

A small voice called Ringo’s name and he disappeared into the house, his long hair floating behind him. Ryuuya looked him going back to his business with an incredible lovey-dovey gaze. 

«My, my, Cupid has done a good job here.» Otoya laughed. «Well, I’ll be going now ! A monster and Athens’ reputation are waiting for me. Thanks again for the sword, Ryuuya !»

«Take care, kid.» The man answered, a bit flustered by the redhead’s words. He would definitely pray all of the Gods to keep him safe from death.

 

The merry soldier took the path of his home. ‘Better get ready soon... The others kings surely sent soldiers after that monster too.’ Otoya finally arrived to his house, a small building, enough for a man living alone. He had no parent, no sibling. He knew from the neighbours that his mother was a gift from the Gods. She was a ray of sunshine, always smiling gently, asking if anyone needed help. Her face never seemed to age. But then, a tempest got her ship as she was sent somewhere, to Cyprus if Otoya remembered right. It was one or two years after Otoya’s birth, the boy was too young to have a memory of her. His father was still alive but he would never take time for Otoya. He was one of the most powerful soldier of King Reiji’s army, and he was never home when Otoya was a child. Again, the neighbours took care of him until he could live alone. That was one of the reason the boy entered the army. He wanted his father to look at him, to be proud of him, to consider him as his son again. He also did it to thank all the people who worried about him through the years.  
If the soldier was used to living alone ... it was painful. He never knew the warmth of coming home to someone smiling as he passed the front door, welcoming him after a hard day of training, maybe he would be first welcomed by the sweet smell of a delicious dinner. He never knew the impatience of coming home, knowing someone would be there, as impatient as him to see each other again. He never knew the love of a family, even less of a lover.  
The little house was cold. Empty. No appetising smell. No warmth, no light. The smile Otoya would wear permanently fell off. Sadness filling up his eyes, Otoya held back his tears, his heart was aching.

Otoya took off his swords, letting it rest against the wall, and freed his feet from the shoes he had worn all day, even during training. His armour was next, and he left himself dressed only for the bottom of his body. The sun was still high in Greece’s sky, and Otoya loved feeling the enormous star’s warmth against his tanned skin. He walked down the small corridor, entering his little garden. The grass was high, tickling his legs, and his vegetables were going well. Soon, he would pick them up, once they would wear brilliant colours. The boy walked a bit more, until the proud olive tree at the very end of the garden. It was big and strong, a lot older than Otoya. The oldest man of neighbourhood always claimed it was even older than him. Otoya let himself fall against the tree, its shadow covering his head and torso, the sun caressing his legs. He knew for sure he would wake up as soon as the sun started to set. There, he calmly fell asleep, an old melody stuck in his head since he was a child singing him to sleep. He was well aware of it, that it was the voice of his mother every time he heard the lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ... and I'm sorry ?  
> There's not enough RenOto content so I had to make some myself, didn't expect it to turn out this sad


End file.
